


Picnics in Star City

by Background Character (Ak_Im_Here_Too)



Series: The Companion Club [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Time Dad Rip Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Background%20Character
Summary: When Sarah Lance learned that Captain Rip Hunter was her grandpa and her mother was a time-traveling murderer who was recently cleared for her crimes she got so drunk she had to relearn all those facts. However after adjusting to the new information the trio took regular visits to spend time together. Yet when Quinton sees his daughter spending time with his ex wife and a young man well, he just has to crash the party.This story is part of a series of one-shots where Rory Pond and River Song are Rip Hunter and Dinah Lance. River and the Doctor don't take their marriage seriously and she and Rory are part of a group of the Doctor's companions who help him and each other in secret.
Series: The Companion Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Picnics in Star City

Quentin was walking home from the police station when he saw them. Honestly it was hard not to. His wife's naturally curled hair surrounded her head like a halo, and Sara's face looked like it was glowing in the lamp-light. The man however seemed to melt into the shadows, he had on a long trench-coat that made him look like he just stepped out of an old nior film. All three of them were laughing and joking in the town park eating out of a picnic basket. 

Quentin debated walking up to them for a moment before heading toward there picnic table. Dinah saw him first and shot him a bright grin. The woman waved him over and quickly spoke to the other two members of the group. Sara looked over her shoulder and said a few words to the man before running up to give Quentin a hug. Dinah and the stranger stood and made there way to Sara and her father.

"Hello!" Dinah said giving her husband a hug, "How long's it been? It feels like years!"

"Ah well, you know the life of a detective. Who's your friend?' He asked gesturing to the trench-coated stranger.

"Rip Hunter." The man spoke, holding out his hand.

Quentin took his and and gave it a single shake. "How do you know Dinah and Sara?"

Dinah took the liberty of answering his question, "Oh dear, you remember my father."

"Really because I don't remember meeting him." Rip told his... daughter?

"I had a picture of you in my office."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the four of them. "I'm sorry but if you're her dad why do you look the same age?" Quentin interrupted the thick tension.

"Time Travel" Dinah, Rip, and Sara said in union.

"Oh. Now there's time travel! What's next aliens?" The detective threw his arms in the air.

"Technically my step-dad is an alien." Sara bantered.

"That's true. I was at the wedding." Rip continued.

Dinah stuck her tongue out at her family, "Which wedding. I remember taking part in quite a few political alliances that required my hand in marriage."

"One that took place during the end of the world?" Rip asked, rolling his eyes. 

Quentin scoffed in disbelief. "So if you guys are dealing with the end of the world and time travel, why are you in Star City?"

"Break." Sara shrugged, "The others on the Waverider, the ship we use to time travel, are acting like apes so Mom, Grampa Rip, and I came out for some family bonding."

"Oh, Ok." Quentin ran his hand through his hair.

"Please don't call me that." Rip Hunter told Sara.

"Regretted it the moment I said it."

"Also we don't prevent the end of the world dear." Dinah told Quentin, "I'm just an archaeologist. And Father dearest and little Sara keep the timeline intact."

"Little Sara?"

"You get used to it."

"Wait- I thought you said your Dad was a nurse and your Mom was a model?"

Rip groaned, "You told him about the model thing? I hated the model thing!"

"You didn't like it when your wife was a model?" Sara asked incredulously.

"No! We almost got a divorce! If you must know," He turned to the detective, "I was a nurse and my wife was a popular book author, travel journalist, model, and kissogram."

"Um, any articles or books I might have heard of?" Quentin asked.

"Summer Falls or Melody Malone?" Rip asked.

"Wait, weren't those written in like the 30's?"

"Time travel" They chorused again.

"Well whatever, I have dinner with Laurel tonight so I'll see you guys later." Quentin told them. He didn't notice the trio's pained looks as they said their goodbyes, or how Sara hugged him suspiciously tight.

==========

When Quentin walked into Laurel's apartment 10 minutes late she asked him what took him so long.

"I ran into your mother, grandfather, and sister on the way home today."

"Dad," She said seriously, "Mom left for China yesterday. After the Queens Gambit never showed up at the port."


End file.
